After Armageddon
by AlwaysAbby
Summary: A one shot of a little missing scene taking place after Armageddon Game. Shows the start of Miles and Julian's friendship. I just love those two! Let me know what you think! Reviews are welcome. I don't own Star Trek.


Chief O'Brien examined the gift from his daughter with pride, as he lay in the infirmary biobed, still recuperating from being exposed to the Harvesters.

"It's lovely. She's got real talent..." He said to Keiko, who was seated next to him.

"How's my patient?" Doctor Julian Bashir walked in, wearing his default smile.

"Better. Can I go home now?" The Chief replied hopefully.

"You should be out of here by tomorrow. I want you to know, I really appreciated what you said back on T'Lani Three."

"What did I say?" O'Brien asked a little suspiciously.

"That it was an honor serving with me..." Bashir said with a touch of pride.

"Oh... right." O'Brien remembered.

"I'd like to return the compliment, Chief- it's been an honor to serve with you, too. You know, Mrs. O'Brien- they say when two people face death together; it creates a bond that can never be broken... I never believed that until-"

"Julian..." Interrupted O'Brien, starting to get annoyed.

"Hmm? Oh, yes- of course. You want to be alone. I understand." Bashir left, still smiling.

"He saved your life, you know," said Keiko. She had caught her husband's disgruntled expression.

"And he's never going to let me forget it." Grumbled O'Brien.

"So what was it like... spending all that time alone with him?" Keiko asked.

"It was... hell. You can see for yourself- the man never stops talking." O'Brien responded with good-natured exasperation.

"You're a little hard on him though," Keiko said thoughtfully. "I think he acts the way he does because he's lonely."

O'Brien grunted noncommittally. Bashir was rather young and eager to please, especially for a CMO. Bringing himself back out of his thoughts, O'Brien eyed Molly's cup.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee right now..."

Keiko was shocked. "Miles- you never drink coffee in the afternoon-"

"Sure I do." O'Brian said, confused by his wife's incredulity.

"You do?" It had been dumb luck that had saved O'Brien and Bashir.

XXX

O'Brien winced as he checked the chronometer. It was after midnight! Keiko would be furious. After being released from the Infirmary he had simply wanted to check on things that might have gone wrong while he was away (damn Cardie junk was always breaking), but soon he'd become entrenched in work. Quickly packing up his tool kit, he began to make his way back to his quarters, already coming up with apologies, when he spotted a familiar face. Doctor Bashir stood facing away from the Chief, looking out into the stars.

"Julian!" O'Brien exclaimed. "What are you doing out here so late?" Bashir started at the sudden noise and turned to face O'Brien.

"Chief, I was just… I couldn't sleep. What are _you_ doing?"

"Oh, I was just making sure nothing fell to pieces while we were gone. I did get a bit carried away, though."

"Ah," Bashir turned back and continued his observation of space. O'Brien frowned. This was highly unlike the talkative young man. He internally debated whether to leave Bashir alone or see what was bothering him. Keiko would be upset if he was further delayed. But Keiko herself had told him to be nicer to Bashir; she couldn't be mad at him for taking her advice. Besides, the doctor _had_ saved his life. Deciding on a course of action, O'Brien spoke.

"What's keeping you awake?"

Bashir looked back, surprised at the interest. "I was just thinking…"

"About what? O'Brien prompted.

A shadow passed over Bashir's face. "Nydrom and the others."

Ah, so _that_ was with this was about, O'Brien thought. Of course the deaths of the T'Lani and Kellerun scientists had hit Bashir hard. They'd become friendly with them over the few days the groups had worked together to destroy the Harvesters and O'Brien doubted Bashir had ever seen anybody gunned down like that before.

"Come on," O'Brien said, gesturing for Bashir to follow him. "You need sleep."

XXX

O'Brien walked Bashir back to his quarters.

"Good night, then," he said. Bashir mumbled something O'Brien interpreted as a goodbye and prepared to take his leave. However, as he exited the doctor's quarters, he caught one last look at Bashir. He was sitting on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth slightly. O'Brien sighed; he couldn't very well leave Bashir _now_. He reentered the room and sat next to Bashir.

"Look, is there anything you want to talk about?" He couldn't believe he was inviting the opportunity to talk to Bashir. Bashir shrugged and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I…" Bashir cleared his throat. "I thought we were gonna die."

"But we didn't," Miles put his hand on Julian's shoulder. "We're all right."

"But what about the next time? I wanted adventure, but I can't even…" He trailed off.

"Julian, you're good at your job, a job that not many people would get fresh out of the Academy. You're still new out here, but you'll get used to it. It'll get easier, okay?" Bashir nodded. "You think you can get some sleep now?" O'Brien hoped he'd been successful in reassuring the doctor.

Bashir nodded again. "Thanks, Chief."

"Miles," O'Brien responded without thinking.

Julian grinned like a child who had discovered his birthday had come early. "Thanks, Miles."

"_Oh, great," _the Chief thought. "_What have I started now?"_


End file.
